Yo a ti te quiero
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Como todos sabemos, Amy quiere muchisimo a Sonic, pero digamos que en esta historia Sonic solo la ve como una amiga y quiere a otra persona. Oh, y alguien si quiere a Amy... Mi tercer fic!  SEGA Copyright   2012 All rights reserved.


Mi tercer fic! Y también es español XD

Bueno, es hora de leer!

* * *

><p>En un día normal, Sonic era perseguido por Amy...<p>

Amy: SONIC~ (abrazandolo)

Sonic: Amy... sueltame (lo dice seriamente)

Amy: So-Sonic? (nerviosa)

Sonic: Mira, ya han sido años y años con lo mismo. Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos y eso siempre seremos. Eres bonita y eso, pero no eres algo más para mí, solo MI AMIGA.

-Cara de shock total de Amy-

No quería ser rudo contigo, !pero no me dejaste otra alternativa y...

Amy: Oh (sus ojos se rozan un poco)

Sonic: (Preocupado) Oye, escucha Amy-

Amy: Jajaja, Sonic. ¿No crees que fue este un chiste malo?

Dime que esto no es... Sonic, ¿es acaso por Sally?

Sonic: (Se sonroja) !Eh! Bueno-

Amy: Oh, vaya (trata de contener sus lagrimas)

!Perdon! Yo no quería arruinarte todo. Sabia que venias buscándola pero creí que yo podría, tu sabes (sollozando ligeramente), y lo peor de todo es que Sally me vio abrazándote!

Y ahora por mi culpa no podrás estar con ella...

!Lo siento tanto!

Sonic: Amy, calmate (pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y le da una sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizo un poco a Amy). No se que decir ahora...

Amy: (Haciéndose la fuerte) !Sonic, haz caso a lo que te diga yo!

-Sonic mira sorprendido-

Iremos a casa de Sally, le explicaremos todo y así somos nosotros amigos de nuevo sin ningún rencor y tu ya podrás conquistarla

Sonic: Gracias Amy, pero no se si ella realmente siente lo mismo que yo a ella (cara de tristeza)

Amy: Sonic, nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo hagas. Es mejor hacerlo que vivir con una mentira (agacha un poco su cabeza)...

Sonic: Amy, perdoname por no acep-

Amy: (Le tapa la boca con un dedo y levanta su cabeza) !Basta de charlas y más acción!

Tienes una chica que ganar, !vamos! (lo toma de las manos)

Sonic: !A-Amy!

_Amy y Sonic fueron a la casa de Sally y le explicaron todo lo que paso. Como era de esperarse Sally acepto a Sonic y Amy tuvo que aceptar este suceso, aunque le doliera su corazón. Ya pasaron tres meses desde que Sally y Sonic salen juntos y Amy sigue siendo amiga de Sonic y lo mejor de todo es que sigue siendo la misma chica que todos conocen y aman. Y digamos que hay alguien que la quisiera tener m__á__s de cercas, pero ella lo ve solo como su amigo (o al menos eso cree __é__l)..._

?: Y ya no se que hacer, !esto me esta matando cada día más! Em, literalmente

Sonic: Oye bro, !calma! ¿Porque Amy no quedría estar contigo?

?: Tal vez, ! Porque ella es tan bonita y yo me siento insignificante! Tanto que casi nadie me conoce. ¿Y si Amy ya tiene novio? ¿Y si cree que soy un idiota por quererla? ¿Y si-

-Con cara de preocupación-

Sonic: !Ya basta Ashura! Mientras no lo sueltes, un IDIOTA si puede GANARSE a TU AMY!

**-? quien su nombre es Ashura-**

Vamos, si yo no lo hubiera hecho no tendría a Sally en estos momentos. Y sabes, todo fue gracias a Amy (sonríe). Yo conozco demasiado a Amy y créeme, creo que ella te va a aceptar

Ashura: Si pero ustedes son amigos de años (se siente un poco frustrado)

Sonic: Y eso que, ustedes también son amigos desde un buen tiempo

Ashura: !Viejo! !No me estas ayudando!

Sonic: Bueno, si tu no lo haces yo se lo diré, ya que eres muy-

Ashura: !No lo hagas! (le grita muy sonrojado)

Sonic: !Que ventaja ser el más veloz! Oh, y creo que estoy viendo a Amy no muy lejos de aquí~

Ashura: No te atre-

Sonic: Adiós~

Ashura: !NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: !Auch! Mis oídos!

Amy: !Ah! !Mucho ruido!

Ashura: (Deja de gritar) !Amy! ¿Que haces aquí? (se pone un poco tenso)

Amy: (Le sonríe) Sonic me trajo porque dijo que querías decirme algo

Ashura: !Q-qué rápido!, un momento...!Sonic! (lo voltea a mirar) !Te dije que-

Sonic: Waa, se me hace tarde para salir con Sally. !Adios! (se va)

-Se forma un silencio incomodo-

Ashura: Um, que bueno verte Amy

Amy: Pues si,hehe~

Ashura: Em, necesito hablar contigo (leve sonrojo)

Amy: (Piensa: ¿Acaso es lo que yo creo?) Si, ¿dime?

Ashura: ¿!Prometes que seguiremos siendo amigos? (se tensa un poco y la toma de los hombros)

Amy: (Sigue pensado: !Es como yo en aquel momento!. Si supiera que yo también lo amo. Un momento, puedo hacerlo) ...

Ashura: !Amy! Por qué no me-

-fue cortado por un beso-

Amy: (Se separa de Ashura) ¿Qué tal si te prometo algo más que eso?

Ashura: A-Amy... ¿Acaso tu también-

Amy: Si, yo también (lo abraza)

Ashura: (Regresa el brazo y fuertemente) Te amo Amy

Amy: Yo también te amo, Ashura

_Y así los dos se tomaron el día contemplándose uno al otro, compartiendo risas y miradas, y porque no, un par de besos también. Ashura dio gracias a Chaos por tener a una ángel tan perfecta y hermosa como Amy entre sus brazos..._

_Oh, que vida más hermosa la suya, ahora Amy tiene a alguien más que para ella vale la pena_

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo XD<p>

Ya saben que no es mi estilo pero lo hice porque:

-muchos no conocen a Ashura y por este medio (eso de las parejas es famoso) podran oír sobre el y buscar por Internet. Y no, yo no lo invente u otra persona con oc's, si es real. (no cosas de fanboy/fangirl que se le ocurriera a alguien)

-una canción medio romántica XD

Bueno, gracias y dejen reviews porfavor! No es obligatorio pero seria agradable XD

_Review de SonAze-superfan: Hey,buena historia,siii no SONAMY! odio esa pareja,y SONADOW ni se diga,no estoy encontra de el quien le guste pero estoy dando MI OPINION. Weno,esta tan hermoso este fic_

_.com/_

_Yo: Gracias SonAze-superfan! Espero hacer algo parecido despues :D_


End file.
